1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic coupling system, and more particularly to a coupling system which is provided with forceful magnets for pivotally securing a temple to an eyeglass hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional coupling system for securing a temple 92 to a hinge 901 of an eyeglasses 90 includes the hinge 901 and the pivotal member 921 at the front end of the temple 92. The hinge 901 is provided with holes 902 in the pivotal member of the hinge 901, and the pivotal member 921 of the temple 92 is provided with a hole 922 in the center. After the pivotal member 921 being inserted in the pivotal member of the hinge 901, a screw 93 is screwed through the holes of 902 and 922 so as to pivotally secure the temple 92 to the hinge 901 of the eyeglasses 90.
However, after being used for a period of time, the screw 93 will be gradually loosen because the frequent movement of the temple 92. If a wearer is unwary of the loosen screw, the eyeglasses 90 worn by the wearer will fall down at any time.